


baka

by vinndetta



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Ayano says that Budo is gay, Budo Masuta - Freeform, Cool, F/F, Taro is dEAD, Wow, anyway story is curse free have fun, dun dun duuuuun, gay shit right herererererere, idk - Freeform, no sign of yandere shit here, no yandere symptoms, oh well, well he probably is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7629190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinndetta/pseuds/vinndetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Osana remembered how soft Ayano's hands were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baka

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["It hurts."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618858) by [Yandere_Rock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandere_Rock/pseuds/Yandere_Rock). 



> Osana... is she even an official character? Idk. Also warning for mentioning the death of a character.

-

Osana was going to be late. It wasn't her fault the alarm didn't go off on time! Stupid alarm! Now, all she had time to do was slap on her school uniform and run out the door, not even get breakfast.

Osana ran down the street, panting, watching the houses speed by her. School had to be so far away, didn't it? The neighborhood was silent, as it always was in the morning.

If only that baka Yamada was still here. He would've woken her up.

And now, it's 8:07 and she's going to be late for class!

Osana didn't notice the soft humming and the shadow at the corner of the intersection until it was too late.

-

Osana whined. She had fallen onto the floor and her butt protested in pain. She had bumped into something - someone - and her balance faltered, and Osana landed on the floor. 

"Oh... are you... okay?"

A voice called out, a small whisper. Osana looked up at the owner of said voice.

The girl, wearing the same uniform as her, bent down to look at Osana. Her eyes were a piercing dark brown. No, it was so much more. It was the color of copper and honey, the color of nature itself. Her eyes were dark, darker than any eyes she had ever seen, but there was a shine in this girl's eyes unlike anything she's ever seen before. 

Those glossy chestnut eyes were filled with confusion as the girl tilted her head.

"Miss...?"

Osana blinked.

"Ah... yes. I'm okay."

The girl held out a hand, and Osana took it and got up. Osana patted the dust off her skirt.

"New to Akademi, aren't you?"

Osana nodded, rendered speechless. Besides, she wouldn't even know what to say anyway. Osana had noticed that the girl was only a few inches taller than her. They were both wearing the same uniform, but she had to say that the other girl had pulled off the uniform much better than her.

"Me too," the girl said as she turned her back.

"Come on, let's not be late on our first day."

And that's how Osana found herself mindlessly following the girl to Akademi High School.

-

"Please tell me you have the math homework."

Osana grinned sheepishly and looked up at the girl that helped her up on the first day. Her name was Ayano Aishi. Her name fit perfectly, and Osana loved to say the girl's name and feel the way the name curled around her tongue and flowed out of her mouth. 

Ayano's expression turned darker, with a speck of disapproval and annoyance.

"The one due next class? More specifically, the class that starts in ten minutes?"

Osana sighed. She hadn't really been putting it off. She had tried to work on it. Honest! But the anniversary of Yamada's death had been coming around again. She couldn't concentrate in class and she was already terrible at math.

Ayano simply stared at the girl sitting next to her.

"Don't tell anyone."

Osana grinned, happy that Ayano helped her.

Ayano watched as Osana looked at the work that Ayano did for math as the two of them sat together, separated from everyone else on the roof.

-

"Masuta-senpai is really good looking, isn't he?"

Ayano grunted at Osana's question.

"Any more good looking and even the boys would be gay for him, hm?"

Osana giggled as the two of them hung out on the roof, watching the students slowly walk into the school. Ayano and Osana were always there early, for Ayano would always wake her up, and drag her to school. Ayano would be nice enough sometimes to bring breakfast for her. The two of them were always the first students to school.

"Boy, you really are oblivious, aren't you?" Ayano rolled her eyes.

"H...hey! Baka. What's that supposed to mean?"

Osana pouted and looked at Ayano, her best friend at Akademi. Osana never understood why Ayano acted so mean and tough all the time. Ayano doesn't like to feel emotions often and just doesn't talk to a lot of people. She was rumored to be the next kuudere, but Osana knew better than that. Ayano doesn't 'not feel emotions', but she only hides her emotions. She guessed it was like what her psychology class explained: some people hide their true emotions so they won't get hurt.

"Masuta's gay."

"W-wha...?"

"You idiot."

-

"Did you have any friends back then, Ayano-chan?"

Ayano appeared surprised at this question, but quickly just humphed.

"Not really. Everyone was boring. No one really talked to me."

Osana bit her lip and looked down. Ayano was a quiet one, and was good at blending in.

"Everyone was so predictable."

"What... do you mean?"

Ayano sighed and kneeled over the railing on the roof.

"I... didn't have friends. But I was infamous. For predictions. Everyone noticed that I predicted things correctly. Like, when two people would break up. Or what test score I would get. Or who would have the best projects."

Osana looked away at this. Ayano had never displayed those talents at Akademi.

"Everyone back then was so predictable. It's like each one of them crafted their personality from the most cliche anime tropes they could find. But people thought I was a fortune-teller. I guess I got good at it."

"So you never had friends from that?"

"No. They all used me. I wasn't a friend. I was like a humanized version of a Magic 8 Ball."

Osana thought about what Ayano said for a moment and then hugged Ayano, who stood there tensely.

"You're my friend, Ayano."

Ayano hummed out an agreement, and if Osana had payed closer attention, she might have felt Ayano relax more into the hug before Osana pulled away.

-

"You asked me about my friends yesterday, so today, I'll ask you. What about your friends?"

Osana shifted, feeling uncomfortable. Ayano looked at Osana.

"Are you okay?... we don't... have to talk about it..."

Osana sighed. She had never talked about it, and she moved away before anyone could ask her about it.

"Yeah, I miss my friends. But I really miss one. He's my best friend. His name is Taro Yamada."

Ayano nodded.

"Yamada-senpai was like you. Quiet, smart, observant."

Ayano looked off at the city beyond the school gates. "He sounds nice. I should meet him one day."

Osana only nodded numbly, and the two sat in silence for the rest of lunch.

-

"We've graduated," Ayano states bluntly. The ceremony's ended and everyone's officially at the end of their high school career.

"I know!" Osana's eyes twinkled. "This is amazing!"

Ayano smiled softly as Osana danced around and said her last goodbyes to her friends.

-

"You know, whenever I mention Taro, you always want to meet him."

Osana hummed as the last days of summer fade and both of them are going to have to leave to college.

"He just seems nice."

"Here, let's take a drive there."

Osana blurted out. She would always reject, telling Ayano that the drive is too long and too far away. But today, just today, she wants to go. To face her past.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

-

"This was my old school."

Their car passes by an old school filled with trees. In fact, Ayano realizes, the entire street is full of trees. The city looks dead and barren and there are no pedestrians. The city looks life-less.

"This... this place."

"We're almost there."

Ayano notices a sign at the place Osana just drove into, but the sign is gone before Ayano can read it.

-

Ayano walks ahead. This place is moderately creepy for Ayano.

Osana is walking behind her very slowly. She takes in the place and realizes how long it's been.

"Yamada..."

Ayano turns around quickly to see Osana falling onto her knees in front of a stone tablet. Ayano walks towards Osana slowly and sees the inscription on the tablet - no - the gravestone.

Osana's sobs are the only thing Ayano hears as Ayano sits down to face the grave.

"Hello, Yamada-senpai."

-

Osana sniffs. She didn’t want to be weak in front of Ayano-chan, but she couldn’t hold it back. Taro just had to leave, didn't he? If the whole thing had been avoided, maybe the three of them could have been friends.

"Yamada-senpai, my name is Ayano Aishi. I’m Osana’s friend, and I suppose I’ve come to pay my respects," Ayano says in a monotone voice. Osana simply stares at Ayano with shock and curiosity.

"Whenever Osana talks about you, her voice becomes solemn and sometimes I doubted whether you still existed. But..."

Ayano pauses in her thoughts. Osana lays her head on Ayano's shoulders and closes her eyes.

"... I think I understand now."

"Emotions are hard for me to understand, but I think the emotion was... sorrow."

-

Both Osana and Ayano stay there in the same spot for what seems to be hours. Osana's tears are dry and Ayano's face remains emotionless. They continue making small talk, sometimes including Taro in their conversations.

Finally, Osana announces out loud that they should go, and Ayano agrees.

Osana is at the doorway when Ayano calls out that she has one last thing to say to Taro.

Osana looks back in confusion and simply shrugs off her feelings, heading towards the car.

-

It's a long drive home.

-

"Isn't it great that we're going to be in the same room?"

"Yeah. Sure."

"Stop playing your video games! B... baka! It's not like I care anyway."

-

"Your hands are soft, Ayano-chan."

-

Ayano's holding a bunch of flowers, and when Osana takes them, she runs off to her apartment down the hall.

Osana's simply confused by this. Flowers? Osana didn't ask for flowers at all. Ayano's such a strange girl sometimes, Osana mused. They lived apart now in the same apartment complex for their senior year.

After Osana puts them in a vase, she notices a piece of paper that fell on the floor.

-

"Stop being a 'baka' and go out with me."

-

"Ayano, open the door!"

"Why."

"My answer is yes!"

-

"Hey, Ayano?"

"Yes, Osana?"

"What did you ever tell Taro back then?"

-

Ayano stood back in front of the grave. She has to be quick, for Osana’s waiting for her outside.

"Taro-senpai, don't worry. I'll take care of Osana."

Ayano hears the engine of the car start.

"And... hey, Taro-senpai?"

"Wish me luck at gaining Osana's heart."

-

"Hm... nothing special."

"Baka! It has to be something special!"

-


End file.
